vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
IVEFA Vexillium Cup 312 squads
Aethelnia Albion-Merite Caledon Chungxipang Cruisana 1 Jorgensen G 2 O'Kenney D 3 Brigidson D 4 Padraig D 5 Sullivan D 6 Bolton M 7 Marin M 8 Mortensen M 9 M.Johanssen M 10 Harrison F 11 Andersen F 12 Tara G 13 Burton D 14 T.Johanssen D 15 Nolan M 16 James M 17 Monaigh F 18 Edwardson F Davenport Deucoland # P. PLAYER 1 G Guillermo LÄSSIG 2 D Henrico EULENSPIEGEL 3 D Klaus-Peter LIVERA 4 D Fernando SCHLANGENBEIN 5 M Vinzenz MILAGROS 6 M Carlos HEIDL 7 M Fidel FISCHMUSKEL 8 M Tobias AEROTEGUI 9 S Johannes DRIGO 10 S Juan-Miguel HANSA 11 S Jose Luis HÖLL 12 S Adalbert IGORZA 13 S Jürgen PIÑARITA 14 D Sepp FLAUTISTA 15 D Sigmund AMARROS 16 M Vicente FAHRENHEIT 17 M Kai-Uwe DERECHA 18 M Valentin LUPINELLAS 19 S Hans DE LA VELASQUEZ 20 D Gustav ALVORADO 21 M Friedrich D'ESCOVARIA 22 G Heinrich ZUALISTA -- C Rudi RAMINGUEZ Djeriga NR. POS. PLAYER TEAM 1 G Bassam ABBAS Moun El-Nasser 2 D Bilal ACHEEM Red Ensign Woochai (CXG) 3 D Saïf ALBUDAVAN Moun Djerighad 4 D Kamal MELEEL Moun El-Habib 5 D Dilshad GANOUSH Moun El-Mifsed 6 M Yusuf OMALLE Moun El-Nasser 7 M Nuzrat AFIFI TSV Metalurg Duisenbrügg (DEU) 8 M Mustafa IMRAHID Moun El-Habib 9 S Khalil AHMEEDI Blakhalok Asshabhaar 10 S Sameer TAREEK FC Hearts of Yekhovia (NKO) 11 S Akhtar CHERIFI Corinthians Reginapore U. (CXG) 12 S Ibrahim ALDATA Comet Samsarini (SCK) 13 D Imran NASMAN Moun Najjahouddin 14 D Akram HAVEED Moun Fazhounde 15 M Anwar FAHDEEN Moun El-Habib 16 M Ayan ALNAHIBI Moun El-Amok 17 M Jabbar ALMEDHIR Moun Djerighad 18 M Rasheed AAZABAD Moun Khalafiddi 19 D Waquar ALIFAH Moun El-Kumul Hafifi 20 M Assad ALHANNA Moun El-Nasser 21 S Irfan QABUL Moun Djerighad 22 G Muhamad ALCHAMLA Blakhalok Asshabhaar -- C Farook MUTHANNAK NATIONAL COACH Draconia Eastern Zartania Elsarina National Manager: George Dantona GK: Carlos Helderman DEF: Rufus Newman DEF: Dwayne Barrett DEF: Oscar Brown DEF: Dwayne Scott-Trent MID: Dexter Lawrence MID: Trey Simmonson MID: Frankie Osmond MID: Joleon Sinclair ATT: Rohan Mayfair ATT: Ewan Carter-Sale GK Addington West D Theo Istington D Wes Daxton D Rufus Westcott D Nate Dove M Luton Drennan M Ed Cayman M Leyton Bullman M Marlon Bowman-Sale A Carter Alderman A Lucifer Jonsey A Albie Cannington Kemedal Kukuria NR. POS. FIELD NAME REAL NAME 1 G PEEPER Emerson VEN PEEP 2 D ZWINGER Willard Detlev ZWINGER 3 D ZORK Delmar Stevenson OLTZ 4 D TARZAN Valdemar Tarzan ROOSVELT 5 M RATZ Friedbert Rudolf RATZENTHAL 6 M NIPPELODEON Richard Dieter VEN NIPPEL 7 M HOSTRA Bernd Björn HOSTRA 8 M HOLENHOLL Peter Brandmann HOLENHOLL 9 S MECKI Marcus Mario MELENDALL 10 S BENZ Adalbert Benz BRAUCHART 11 S ASSENDER Karl Nelson VEN ASSENDER 12 S BLOFELD Aaron Rasmus BLOFELD 13 S SCHLONG Leon Lex LONGENSCHLONG 14 D CLIPPER Peter Preston PRANTZ 15 D UDO Alfred Udo WAGAUNIG 16 D RIBS Viktor Valentin VEN RIBBEN 17 M CONAN Henry Conan ZRESNIG 18 M SSS ("Triple S") Sigor Selfried SONNENBACH 19 S SANTA Vardon Delmar ST.SARON 20 D BALLS Buido Bruce VEN TAPFER 21 M SCHMUCK Glen Gordon SCHMUCK 22 G MISTER X Ralf Rüdiger XELLER -- C COACH-O RUDI MÜËSLI Lendosa Men's Team: Xavier Lopez, Khen Xhsaki, Denes Selenen, Jose Hernandez, Alne Genasi, Miguel Vitovio, Santon Leon, Simón Santanda, Jose Cassarica, Esenen Lacasanan, Xavier Martiano, Agoraban Anasta, Avan Anasta, Cartho Kalin, Morbe Arunde, Simón Calende, Jori Candene, Zel Branza, Estevo Luando, Lari Candene, Enrico Vabestolio, Sirio Cassarica Lysonia Coach Joran Bek Manager Ven Koor R_Moor GK I_Nee DF B_Gor DF L_Brek DF L_Vet DF H_Vetnn MF F_Noo MF V_Zenda MF J_Vorden MF H_Tev FW B_Renqyt FW T_Kell GK B_Lora DF G_Velka DF C_Gell MF B_Loona FW Meckeln-Bomern 1. G Dita Möuna B 2. D Owe Schoster M 3. D Lipken Snider M 4. D Danjal Vanik J 5. M Hienikj Sküdt B 6. M Wans Foanwout B 7. M Gerdt Karkmester M 8. M Pita Buwera B 9. F Pjat Čavr J 10. F Lennart Westbargk M 11. F Rikardt Blagber M 12. F Ewert Ligtdal M 13. F Jörgk Gröntwig M 14. F Bogšav Lvič J 15. D Arlandt Barpodt M 16. D Strnic Mjatvljan J 17. M Tovaš Smnjaviš J 18. M Barndt Mannersen M 19. M Frdik Vrsprtik J 20. M Mews Woltersen M 21. D Lippeldt Edowman M 22. G Erk Romschik M Niokolo Koba # Player Pos. 1 Zedine MALLE G 2 Desmond MKAWIKA D 3 Luc BLANCHETIERRE D 4 Jules DEIONDA D 5 Moustafa MBINGA D 6 Stephane RASTA M 7 Koto DIOURBE M 8 Ceesar FALONGA M 9 Gilles DEGRA F 10 Yelson TUTU F 11 Armande KILI F 12 Timothy "Tim" BUKTU F 13 Romain MANGUNE D 14 Enoki M'BINDELA D 15 Olengo LOKURA M 16 Camus NOICHY D 17 Didier DOURANE M 18 Abram TANQUERAY M 19 Philippe MASSION D 20 Titor OZOA F 21 Lorice M'PENGE M 22 Vincent SAABIN G -- Pape DIOUF C North Dignania Player Name Jersey # Position Will Joseph N/A Head Coach Daniel Kyle N/A Asst. Coach Tom Reynold 1 Forward Luke William 2 Defender Danny Stewart 3 Midfielder Austin James 4 Defender Alex Roberts 5 Midfielder Matt Henry 6 Forward Rylan Edward 7 Defender Stu Thomas 8 Forward Rick Stephen 9 Midfielder Edward Vince 10 Goalie Erik Allen 11 Midfielder Chris Jacob 12 Defender Chuck Simon 13 Goalie Martin Gregory 14 Defender Aaron Kevin 15 Midfielder Tony Paul 16 Forward Bill Matthew 17 Forward Brian Phillip 18 Goalie Zack Clyde 19 Defender Matt Michael 20 Forward Ralph Harold 21 Midfielder Tom Roland 22 Forward Patakia Porto Capital GK 1. Pedro Ramirez (Extra PC) DEF 2. Mohammed Silva (Oran Celtic FC) DEF 3. Júlio de Castro (Metropolitano PC) DEF 4. Filipe Expatrado (Loovos Sovan SÇ) DEF 5. Patrício al'Ghambi (Rabat Al'abybass) MDF 6. Gil Senna (Sociedade Romero-Cremonesi) MDF 7. Cesare Shez (Melania do Carmo FC) MDF 8. Juan Frederico (Bulmer Brolecia FC) MDF 9. Pedro Picapiedra (Cangurus da Fronteira EC) FWD 10. Ghamar Palácios (Rabat Al'abybass) FWD 11. Carlo Alcantarilla (Imperial Ouahran) Reserves: GK 12. Abílio Zapata (Cangurus da Fronteira EC) DEF 13. Denis Zeshes (al'Minaret Fútbol) DEF 14. Pablo Baggio (Imperial Ouahran) DEF 15. Valter Sierra (Extra PC) DEF 16. Emílio Fontanilla (Oran Celtic FC) MDF 17. Fidel de los Shora (Metropolitano PC) MDF 18. Anival al'Nulsam (Metropolitano PC) MDF 19. Sancho Sanchez (Melania do Carmo FC) MDF 20. Augusto Perinochivo (Bulmer Brolecia FC) FWD 21. Anastasio Melo (Loovos Socan SÇ) FWD 22. Pedro Barrera (Cangurus da Fronteira EC) Rovens Shaelia GK Jisa Kentéf GK Šílétt Wispoþoša GK Qamšo Kentabaryae DF Aenalae Wovisiyae DF Lioaros Saelæcté DF Rasjit Grocayae DF Eisue Klauhan DF Kirul Taunat DF Junaro Rošaðauyae DF Séhítt Šiumaoyae DF Gédún Bræjiateté DF Hanis Céupaezyae MF Lio Stamaot MF Veya Céquenté MF Zún Gataša MF Raslan Bracatt MF Gédarša Bræbes MF Yata Musatt MF Ilan Ganaraté MF Oneb Bikúny FW Kulo Loeskas FW Ud Šaukasté FW Loðuvar Mété FW Kuya Saežio FW Jana Dété Solanchatka # P. PLAYER 1 G Kenneth VEN LUSTIG 2 D Marvin MALLORY 3 D Joseph BLÜML 4 D Martin BLAUSIEGEL 5 M Klasbert VREYDENBUS 6 M Helge HAALVENSTAARK 7 M Lesley THRAKL 8 M Reginald SWAT 9 S Dion D'AMADEUS 10 S Reinhart ZUMWOLF 11 S Jakob FUCHSENSCHWANTZ 12 S EIian KOPERNIK 13 S Ezra SVINGENSTIELA 14 D Immanuel THALER 15 D Lorenz LUTVIECH 16 M Stefan STALLWARTH 17 M Ross RYDER 18 D Velentin VEN VENNEV 19 S Dominic CÖLINGER 20 M Nolan KROOPINGH 21 M Ragnar ROGGENPOELE 22 G Ronald UTZ -- C Fritz VEN DEN SCHANTZ Somery 1 Farleigh Hawyer G 2 Elfry Lampken G 3 Ewan Maughn D 4 Cannard Wednesleigh D 5 Shoreigh Treue D 6 Loryn Scowell D 7 Elwin Peartsen D 8 Lowreigh Whimmett D 9 Albright Carrough D 10 Widley Melreighn D 11 Osbright Mulvern M 12 Rowall Mard M 13 Wright Livier M 14 Winfield Herthen M 15 Rawls Wennough M 16 Penleigh Morlowe M 17 Parrish Keart F 18 Tewell Fawrbryn F 19 Terrill Eweigh F 20 Selwin Fiddler F 21 Sedgwy Kirther F 22 Seill Pidgers F South Dignania Player Name Jersey # Position Santos N/A Head Coach Gelhardt N/A Asst. Coach Valrimont 1 Forward Shigenobu 2 Forward Hekmat 3 Forward Desrumeaux 4 Forward Serazin 5 Forward Lara 6 Forward Jeanson 7 Midfielder Manouchian 8 Midfielder Nejat 9 Midfielder Prestes 10 Midfielder Kim 11 Midfielder Filipescu 12 Midfielder Singh 13 Midfielder Chirik 14 Defender Piperno 15 Defender McCarthy 16 Defender Massera 17 Defender de Pugh 18 Defender Dumont 19 Defender Pauker 20 Defender Rautu 21 Goalie Imre 22 Goalie St. Samuel Trinia Asten Defenders: Jaerer Norenenal Vensaor Midfield: Iorian Vestibasa Xensen Stensun Strikers: Sunata Enricona Calest Utania Wesmerite Western Zartania Player Name Jersey # Position Domestic Team Christopher Delvana * N/A Head Coach N/A Gunter Koriall * N/A Asst. Coach Ambereeth Emeralds André Sreneal * 1 Forward Borderton Castle Corksters Ivan Morisov + 2 Defender Galor Empire Reinhardt Kgormann * 3 Midfielder Castle Dargon Halberds Hans Molmyn * 4 Defender Niedam Castle 'Shrooms Ian Black * 5 Midfielder Castle Brinth Squirrels Fritz vun Royhil * 6 Forward Castle Dargon Halberds Leland Rees * 7 Defender Nomar Serpents Serge Profokia + 8 Forward Perikars Gooney Birds Julius Jung * 9 Midfielder Claw Anchorage Men-of-War Leonid Berenezh + 10 Goalie Kras Capitals William Delvana * 11 Midfielder Alfacron Planets Henry Optinik * 12 Defender Ambereeth Emeralds Deitrik Slicia * 13 Goalie Claw Anchorage Men-of-War Uter Goenberg * 14 Defender Castle Niedam 'Shrooms Jozef Valdinov + 15 Midfielder Delroi Castle Barons Vlad Raptre + 16 Forward Galor Empire George Paret * 17 Forward Imperial City Crowns Ludwig Karàn * 18 Goalie Borderton Castle Corksters Wulfgang vun Terenak * 19 Defender Castle Brinth Squirrels Nikolas Jelaarien + 20 Forward Kras Capitals Armand Zheke'el * 21 Midfielder Crossbow Island Archers Franz Dornien * 22 Forward Horseshoe Bay Destroyers Players with a "*" after their name are ethnic Zartanian, while players with a "+" are ethnic Gronkian. Westria Arnulff AFFENZAHN 2 D Ruudi SMUSSINGER 3 D Giedo BOVERI 4 D Zoltan ZWIRLING 5 M Lutger REINSTALLER 6 M Yarne STRIXIUS © 7 M Hannes VLINGSTRA 8 M Hubrecht FLABBERGAST 9 S Quinlan COETZER 10 S Ronan WYCKMAUS 11 S Henrick WILLIGBALD 12 S Marten WÖZOLF 13 S Falco BROOTINGH 14 S Yasper TURING 15 D Jörgen KALTENGEIST 16 D Kristijan KLOPFENBURGH 17 M Bartolomëus BÜRZL 18 M Votan PFARTENWIND 19 M Gijs VEN SWASSINK 20 M Vincent DARTHOFF 21 D Yanniklaus SIX 22 G Dermot DAGOBERT -- C Gregor TRILLERT Jr. Whiland 1 Anatoly Zaytseva GK 22 Brian Shring GK 6 Eddie Rayner DEF 4 Andrew Storry DEF 3 Matt Hickey (VC) DEF 7 Craig Westwood DEF 12 William Biafra DEF 13 Didier Genzmer DEF 14 Bin Chen DEF 17 Richard Wolff MID 24 Mark Parkin MID 18 Chrigi Ouagadougu MID 9 Damon McCallum MID 8 Hussein Al-Dhabi MID 10 Ryan McGaw MID 21 Ahmed Bayssari MID 2 Ricky Walford © FWD 5 Nathan Blacklock FWD 25 Jose Ibanez F 27 Nikita Maiduguri F 28 Clinton Mohr F 29 Mike Dimond F Manager - John Gray Category:Sports Category:Football